


Have a nice dream 祝好梦

by EaveWhite



Category: Batman (Comics), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, no cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaveWhite/pseuds/EaveWhite
Summary: 命运三女巫告诉梦境的君王，应该向正义联盟询问他法器的下落，此时，布鲁斯·韦恩刚好做了一个梦。
Relationships: Morpheus&Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Have a nice dream 祝好梦

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线是睡魔刚从地狱收回法器，其余有改动。

“ ** **呼——呼——**** ”

“妈妈！”

“嘘——别怕孩子，他不是真的，那只是一个 ** **梦**** 而已。”

“嘿老兄，我敢打赌昨天在咱们局楼顶的那个人就是他，老天，他可真够大的，和我 ** **梦**** 里见到的一模一样。”

“继续叫啊，那想着那只蝙蝠来救你？”

“做 ** **梦**** 去吧！”

“看看这是谁，布鲁斯·韦恩？我没在做 ** **梦**** 吧，什么风把你吹到我的宴会上来了？你可是个大忙人。”

“黛西，亲爱的，我……”

****“呼——”** **

蝙蝠侠伫立在滴水兽上，巡视着哥谭，他的哥谭。

“晚上好，”一个男声骤然在他身后响起，“暗夜骑士，哥谭的守卫者，向您致敬。”

那是一个瘦削的身影，披着漆黑垂地的斗篷，头戴一个酷似防毒面具的古董头盔。蝙蝠侠瞬间想起他见过这个自称“梦”的男人，就在一周之前。那时梦只是匆匆过客，裹着一件破烂不堪的风衣，没有戴头盔，隐匿在黑暗里，浑身散发着虚弱。在获取有关约翰·康斯坦丁的只言片语之后转瞬间消失不见。

他是一个超能力者，蝙蝠侠心想，同时他又感到奇怪，自己为什么会忘记调查这个“人”的信息。

这不应该。

“我说过我是 ** **梦**** 的主人，你也只会在 ** **梦**** 里想起我。”神秘客开口，点穿蝙蝠侠的心思。他的声音从头盔里传出，嗡嗡作响，“我寻迹而来，蝙蝠侠，是为了向你表达谢意。有关康斯坦丁，你提供的线索帮助我找到他。”

“不......我并没有，”蝙蝠侠敢肯定他从来没有和 ** **任何人**** 提过康斯坦丁，事实上他自己都很想忘记这个混蛋。意识到这一点后他瞬间警觉，摆出防御的姿态，“你究竟是谁？！又一个外星来客？”

蝙蝠侠不明白这话是如何惹怒眼前的人，只见梦举起双臂高声詈喝：“放下你的自傲，凡人！”，身后电闪雷鸣，哥谭的暴雨山呼海啸般扑面而来，“我乃梦境与噩梦之主，黑夜与时间之子……我们存在于诸神诞生之前，如今诸神消亡殆尽，我们依旧与天地同在！”

“呵啊——！”布鲁斯·韦恩从梦中惊醒，现实没有 ** **无尽的**** 狂风暴雨，只有身边黛西。前一晚黛西还在抱怨他久久不出现在众人眼前，后一刻他俩一从酒会脱身便滚在一起。

他坐起来时吵醒了身边的女伴。巨大的落地窗外正是黎明破晓之前， ** **无尽的**** 雾气蒸腾而起，萦绕在湖面上。

****无尽......** **

“怎么了布鲁斯，做 ** **噩梦**** 了吗？”黛西看着布鲁斯气喘吁吁的模样，有些担忧。她顺着韦恩的目光向窗外看去，只有空荡模糊的湖水和山林，“你在看什么？”

“不，没什么，”其实韦恩也记不清除了雨水自己到底还梦见了什么，他把目光又转回到床伴身上，伸手挑了下她的下巴，扯过被子把两个人又卷进去，“我在看你啊，湖中仙。要再睡会吗？”

“哈哈哈，别，布鲁斯，别。”

浓雾中一团黑影飘过，引起几只野猫的叫唤。

“你一定要这样神出鬼没打扰我夜巡吗？”蝙蝠侠瞥了眼身边的男人，不情愿地转身直面他。

“我想为上次的无礼道歉，蝙蝠侠。当时我刚从地狱回来，心中难免暗藏戾气。”梦之君主语气诚恳，充满悔意，“事实上我有求于你。”

经过上次的不愉快，蝙蝠侠决定把这个说着“疯言疯语”的男人归为康斯坦丁的同类，一个奇怪的魔法师。

“你到底是谁？”他质问道，“既然向我寻求帮助，我需要你的诚意。”

“诚意？没错，我一定是离开太久，竟然把它给忘了。”梦境领主喃喃自语，继而伸手取下头盔。

晚宴觥筹交错，梦神身穿深色礼服，头发梳得一丝不苟。他有着一张年轻的脸，却仿佛是因睡眠不足而糟糕透顶：面色苍白，双眼泛着疲倦，下眼睑各一道乌青。此刻他一手持酒，一手友好地伸向布鲁斯·韦恩。

“你好布鲁斯，你可以叫我墨菲斯。”

我才来过这场酒会，韦恩看向四周热闹的人群，“嘿！布鲁斯。”黛西向他抛了个吻，然后又忙着和其他人打招呼。

“你好，”他伸手同墨菲斯相握，“所以这是你的真名，而我们正在 ** **梦**** 里。”

只有 ** **梦**** 才会不合逻辑，又合情合理。

“可以这样想，而且我很高兴你很快就理解了这个事实—— ** **这是你的梦**** ，”墨菲斯抿了一口手中的酒，也为布鲁斯拿了一杯，“尝尝吧，它来自火星。我从你同事的梦中取来的，一瓶来自他故乡的佳酿。”

两人此时站在宴会无人的角落，梦主恳请哥谭国王放下戒备。

“命运三女巫告诉我，我的红宝石被天命博士偷走，而正义联盟逮捕了他，因此我向你询问他的下落。那块宝石里贮藏有我的力量，被凡人使用所带来的危害我不敢保证。”

“天命博士，我记得他。他现在应该被关在阿卡姆疗养院里。但是红宝石？抱歉我不知道。既然你能穿梭于每个人的梦境，那又为什么不去他的 ** **梦**** 里看看呢？难道他就不会做 ** **梦**** 了吗？”

长久的沉默后墨菲斯缓缓吐出一口气：“你说的没错布鲁斯，我要感谢你的两次帮助。作为回报，你又需要什么呢？”

刹那间，喧哗消失，静谧的空间里只剩下他们两个人。身着长袍的梦之王在上，垂眼看向全副武装的黑暗骑士。墨菲斯是噩梦的主人，他深知属于韦恩的每一段梦魇，因此他可以送出片刻欢愉，哪怕仅仅是在梦里，除此之外他甚至还可以告诉韦恩一个秘密。

“我兄长手中有一本讲尽万物命运的书，哥谭的过去、现在和未来，还有你的，就没有什么想知道的吗？”

“我并不沉湎于过去，现在的我过得很好，而将来？这与你无关！”怒意渐渐染上布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，他被冒犯了。西装革履的墨菲斯在他眼中逐渐丑陋，“请离开哥谭，我不想再次见到你，还有你的同类。”

梦一声叹息，他感觉自己总是在向眼前的人类道歉：“我无意冒犯，无论如何请让我感谢你的帮助。我会离开，但这绝不会是你最后一次看见我们。”

“祝好梦，布鲁斯。”

一如既往， ** **梦转瞬即逝**** ，抓不住分毫。

在韦恩家坐落在湖边的玻璃住宅中，不再年轻的家主陷在柔软的床铺里，沉稳平静地睡着。睡梦里没有哥谭、没有双亲、没有养子、没有战友，只有一望无尽的黑暗包裹他，带来前所未有的安逸。

一夜无梦。

天已大亮，布鲁斯·韦恩依旧陷入深眠，他很少有睡到这么晚的时候，电视中新闻的声音都未曾将他唤醒。新闻播报了哥谭附近梅休镇的一起枪杀事件，以及一场针对便利店的袭击。画面随即切入现场直播，警方正将其归入恐袭。

墨菲斯离开黑夜之子的别墅，奔赴下一个目的地。未来，他将同他的姐姐再次拜访。

FIN.


End file.
